Southern Gentleman
by KingdomKey1121
Summary: Jasper meets Alice. Jasper's point of view.


**I deliberately made the tone more conversational and light-hearted than I should have, but there it is.  
**

**Written while listening to: Wolves (Song of the Shepard's Dog) by Iron and Wine**

**Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns all this stuff, I only wrote the story.**

* * *

Standing outside during the day, even on a cloudy day like this, makes me uncomfortable. For the last half century I had been accustomed to only emerging at night, to feed and fight others of my kind for cities I did not want. But I thought I owed my creator some allegiance. Bonds forged with others are easily broken. My friend – if friend is the right word - Peter had gone on a path that I hadn't even considered. He convinced me to leave my creator, Maria, easily with one conversation. I traveled with him and his partner Charlotte for a few years, but it was getting more and more difficult for me.

You see, besides the superior eyesight, strength, speed, and hearing, I have an extra sense. A talent, as you will. I have the ability to know what the people around me are feeling. And, to an extent, I can control that emotion. When I hunt, I can feel exactly what my victim is feeling at the moment I kill them. You see my problem. My depression is _probably_ quite annoying, which is _probably_ why Peter and Charlotte dumped me here in Philadelphia. Not that I blame them; I am far from good company.

So here I am, on a cloudy day in Philly, resisting my thirst and trying not to attack any of the humans around me. I have nothing to do. This is one of the problems with immortality; you have too much time on your hands. Before, I was endlessly training and keeping Maria's newborns under control. Now, I have absolutely nothing to do.

I feel and hear a raindrop land on my shoulder. I look up to the sky and feel more land on my face. I would imagine that if I weren't what I am I would be feeling very cold. But the temperature feels nice, normal. Comforting. How odd.

I find it is foolish for me to stand out in the rain for so long, even though it doesn't bother me. I _am_ trying to blend in with the humans, after all. They would find it strange that I was standing on the sidewalk, staring up at the sky, while they rush past me through the downpour. So I duck into the first place I see; a half-empty diner. It's not like I would order anything. I hope that I won't be too noticed. My irises are pitch-black, not really a color that would easily attract attention. I hope.

As soon as I step in I see someone slip off of a bar stool on the far side of the room. I turn to watch the girl approach. At first glance I already know that she is a vampire, like me. She is incredibly small, like a child, though according to her features, she looks to be around 18. Her hair is short and spiky, a smooth raven color. She is graceful, like a dancer. Every step seems choreographed. The next thing I notice are her eyes. Even though they too, are almost black with thirst, there is a definite tint of gold around the edges. I have only ever seen the deep burgundy of those in the south. Maybe this is a northern vampire trait? I'm startled when she stops right in front of me. Is she about to attack? Does she recognize me from Maria's coven? But there is no hostility coming from her. Only something unfamiliar and warm. She is smiling.

"You've kept me waiting a long time," she says in the most beautiful soprano voice I have ever heard.

"I'm sorry ma'am," I respond politely, not knowing what else to say.

She stands and smiles at me for a moment. Then, suddenly, she holds out her hand to me. I flinch away, expecting a blow. But she just holds it there, almost asking me to choose. Without thinking, I take it. She pulls me out of the diner, and into the rain, but I don't resist. For the first time in my newly created existence, I feel hope. Somehow, I know in my core that this little girl, whoever she is, is going to turn my world upside down.

And that is just what I need.

* * *

**Aw, I love those two ^_^ I'm probably not going to continue this one, so don't ask. Thanks for reading, tell me what you think!**


End file.
